Thanks for the memories
by Beauty.Of.Lies
Summary: Yo ho ho! Well... This ah 'thing' is a bunch of one-shots  although they might turn into small stories  so check 'em out if you'd like! :D  It's mainly GraLu although there might be more pairings later :3  Adios Amigos!
1. That not so annoying song

**Hello~! Um, so this is probably gonna be a bunch of one-shots about Gray & Lucy..**

**Oh yeah this is my first time writing a FanFic - cause I suck at coming up with ideas - so give me your truthful opinion, and tell me what I need to improve on and whatnot :)**

**This first story, well it can come across as friendship or romance... eh anyway ENJOY! **

**In case you were to dense to figure this out, I don't own anything! **

**On with the story! ~Cheers~ **

* * *

><p>"Damn, why won't this stupid song get out of my head?" Gray asked aloud while heading towards Fairy Tail.<p>

He was beyond pissed, a very annoying but catchy song has been in his head for days and it just won't go away. He's singing it, he's humming it, hell he's even had a dream about this idiotic song! So this morning he decided to go to the guild to try and get this haunting song out of his head. Little did he know by the end of the day, he'd end up loving the crazy song.

Lucy, our favourite Celestial Spirit mage, is currently sitting down by herself at a table inside the guild. It was breakfast time and she was starving. So she signalled Mirajane over so she could order something to eat.

"Hey Mira, could you please get me some waffles? I'm starving." Lucy said, practically begging the beautiful Fairy Tail waitress, Mirajane.

"Sure thing Lucy." Mirajane replied with a giggle before leaving to go make the requested food.

Right about now a certain pissed off Ice mage entered the guild.

'BANG!' – The guild doors were slammed open revealing a not-so-happy Gray. Everyone in the guild stared at source of commotion. Some gulped and shivered at the sight of his furious expression, some payed no mind to it, and some - Lucy and Mirajane – looked concerned.

Mirajane approached Gray with a bright smile. "Hello Gray, want something to eat?" She asked trying to calm him down.

"Hi, pancakes please." He replied before walking towards a random table. He cursed as he remembered he just ordered pancakes, which just so happened to have something to do with the stupid song he wanted to forget.

He sat down in his seat – at the table Lucy was currently occupying – and slammed his head repeatedly on the table. Concerned and a little freaked out, Lucy decides to do the smart thing and ask him what's wrong.

"Are you ok, Gray?" She asks, concern filling her voice. Gray looks up and glares at the person who interrupted his 'head banging'. Lucy yelps after seeing Gray glaring at her. His eye's soften once he realises it was Lucy who interrupted him.

"Oh sorry, I'm fine, don't worry about it." Gray replies with a fake smile.

_'Right, sure you are.'_ Lucy thinks, she was just about to reply when Mirajane comes over with their meals.

"Here you go! Waffle's for Lucy" She says while placing the plate of waffles in front of Lucy. "And pancake's for Gray." She smiles and places down Gray's plate of pancakes. She then trots of back to the bar to serve other guild members.

Gray stares at Lucy's plate of food. _'Oh joy, another thing to remind me of this horrid song.'_ He thinks miserably.

Lucy see's him staring and asks, "Do you like waffles?"

"Yeah we like waffles." He replies without thinking._ 'Damn this song! Now I'm saying the lyrics without even knowing'_ He thinks with a groan.

Lucy smirks at what he says. Now knowing what he was pissed about earlier. Gray looks at Lucy, who's smirking at him knowingly. He then chuckles as he comes up with an extremely childish thing.

"Do you like pancakes?" He asks loudly with a smile. People of the guild are now looking over at their table in amusement and suspicion.

"Yeah we like pancakes!" Lucy says back equally loud.

"Do you like French toast?" They exclaim at the same time. The two mage's are now standing on their chairs doing childish dances with big bright smiles and eyes full of excitement.

"Yeah we like French toast!" They yelled while hi-fiving each other and laughing.

"Do-Do-Do-Do can't wait to get a mouthful!" They sang while moving to the middle of the guild flood, linking arms and skipping around.

"Waffles!" Lucy shouted at Gray.

"Waffles!" Gray shouted back at her.

"Waffles!" They shouted in sync.

"Waffles!" They shouted one last time before laughing hysterically at their childish antics.

The whole guild stared at the two mages, looking extremely baffled. Getting over their puzzlement they all started clapping, whistling and shouting out for an encore. The two mages looked at each other before getting up from their current location – the floor – linking hands and bowing enthusiastically. Everyone cracked up laughing at the two mage's performance before settling down and going back to what they were doing before the amusing outburst.

Lucy and Gray went back to their table still holding hands. They looked at each other before laughing at little and sitting back down to eat their pancakes and waffles.

"Thanks Luce, you sure do know how to make everything better." Gray said with a sincere smile.

Lucy gave Gray her brightest smile. "No problem." She replied with a giggle.

"So you like pancakes, huh?" He asked her after a comfortable silence between the two. Lucy looked up at Gray, giggled at him then smiled while nodding her head.

Gray smirked at her. "Open wide." He said directing his fork towards Lucy's mouth. She opened her mouth and gobbled down the pancakes given to her. Gray chuckled watching the girl enthusiastically eating the pancakes. They continued the process of feeding each other some of their meals like a cute little couple. _'I guess that stupid song wasn't so bad after all.'_ Gray thought with a smile while being fed by Lucy.

Mirajane watched the couple from the bar. She had recorded their whole song and dance routine and even them feeding each other on her video camera. "This will be good for a later event." She said to herself with an wicked smile gracing her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the first story... I hope you liked it, It's kinda random, I was listening to the song while reading a GraLu story and decided to write one about the couple and the song.<strong>

**Oh in case you didn't know the song is, 'Do you like waffles?' by Parry Gripp. Though I'm pretty sure everyone know's the song :)**

**As I said above, this can either be classed as friendship or romance - I mean I feed my friends food all the time, but you can make it whatever you want!**

**Ah, well with that said, I hope to write another one-shot or shot story again, I'll hopefully be adding more if I can get my lazy ass into action -_- sigh**

**Comment if you want, private message me if you want to as well, I think I'm pretty fun to talk to - not boasting or anything - and I'd love to talk to you to? :P**

**Adios Amigos~! x **


	2. The Fairy Costume

**Hello! Sorry, I know I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy with school and I was also banned from my computer for a period of time.**

**How are you? I hope you're doing well, and if you aren't don't fret 'cause it'll always get better! If you wanna talk or just say Hi, then PM me or review...I guess :)**

**SO! I know it's not Halloween but I had an idea with Lucy being the 'Cosplay Queen' that she is, and my peanut-sized brain could only come up with a Halloween scene. SORRY 'BOUT THAT! **

**Enough Jibber-Jabbering! I hope you enjoy the story! I do apologise, It's rather short. **

**Sigh. Again, if you haven't worked it out already, *Inhales Deeply*, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Sad face ):**

* * *

><p>It was Halloween. Gray was sitting on his couch watching TV, next to him was a large bowl of assorted sweets for people Trick-or-Treating. He was currently watching Family Guy, laughing at Peter's stupidity and Stewie's obsession with killing his mother Lewis.<p>

Just when it was getting to the good part Gray's doorbell rang for the nth time tonight. 'Damn Trick-or-Treater's." Gray mumbled as he got up off his slightly scorched couch (curtsy of Natsu), grabbed the bowl of treats and strode towards the door.

He was expecting little kids dressed up as ghosts or superheroes or well anything really. What Gray wasn't expecting was his _crush_ standing on his door step wearing a fairy costume.

"Trick or Treat!" she said cheerfully, her large caramel coloured eyes sparkling in delight. She was holding a fluffy bag with fairy wings on each side in front of her.

"L-Lucy?" Gray questioned, even though he knew full well who was standing in front of him. His cheeks turned bright red as he 'checked out' her costume (A/N: yeah he was totally checking out her 'costume', wink wink ;D).

Her golden hair was tied in two low pony (piggie) tails resting on her shoulders, a silver tiara was resting on top of her head. She wore a silver sparkling eye shadow, light pink lip gloss and little blush. Her outfit was made up of a light green off the shoulder corset (also covered in a swirling silver pattern), light green tutu, thigh-high white and green striped socks, accompanied by white stiletto heels and of course silver fairy wings and a silver wand.

Lucy grinned. "Gray! Look! I'm a fairy, do you like my costume?" she exclaimed, barely containing her excitement.

Gray nodded. "Yeah Luce you look great! Do you…err…want your treat?"

She walk towards him, her face centimetres away from his. She leaned close to his ear and whispered seductively "Depends on what the 'treat' is." She stroked her fairy wand down his chest before stepping back.

Gray was now resembling a tomato, Lucy laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she said as she pat his nose with her wand and kissed his cheek before turning and walking away.

Gray walked back inside to find a tissue to assist his nosebleed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yerp! Sorry about it being short, but I did write this at 1:36am (very precise) so my brain wasn't functioning the best.<strong>

**So review, tell me if its good or bad and if there is anything I need to improve on, or if you're too lazy to review (Hey I don't judge you, I'm one of the laziest people to ever walk the earth - that may be slightly exaggerated) then...well I just hope you enjoyed it! ;D**

**Goodbye my pretties! Until next time I get off my lazy ass! x**

**-MayzieMouse ('.')**


	3. The Vampire and a Fairies kiss

**Yo! **

**Yerp! I know, I'm actually updating fast! Well that's because It's related to the previous one-shot! I'm still lazy, don't fret :P**

**Well THANK YOU VERY MUCH for the reviews so far! I enjoyed reading them :)**

**God, I wish disclaimers would just die! There so annoying. **

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**ENJOY MY LOVELIES! ;D**

* * *

><p>After Gray had finished wiping the blood from his nose he sat back down on his couch in front of the TV, though his attention was elsewhere. Gray was currently having an argument with himself.<p>

"_You know you want to go after her." _His inner self said.

"Shut up, she was just teasing me." Gray thought irritably.

"_Well then smart-one; ever think maybe she was hinting you." _His inner self replied, his 'voice' full of sarcasm as he called Gray 'Smart-one'.

Gray just his ignored his inner self and averted his attention to his TV.

"_Oh real mature, giving me the silent treatment are we?" _His inner self asked, sighing when he got no reply. _"Fine, I was just trying to help you get the one you love before she's taken away. The flame head and Lucy are really great friends, don't you recon?"_

Gray flinched at the mention of Natsu and Lucy's relationship. It was true; the two were great friends and could easily become something more. He sighed and got up off his couch.

"Pfft. You're right Squinty-Eyes and Luce are great friends, and that's all their gonna be." Gray stated as he walked towards his wardrobe. "Now what should I dress-up as?" He pondered.

"_Vampire."_ Was his reply and with that he looked through his clothes for vampire-like clothing.

*~ After the wardrobe change~*

Gray was currently walking towards the guild. He knew they were having a Halloween Party and he knew that Lucy would go there after she finished Trick-or-Treating.

He was standing in front of the guild doors. The cold night air blowing his ebony locks into his face. His eyes shone with determination.

Gray pushed the guild doors open and entered the hall filled with Halloween decorations – Jack-O-Lanterns, Skeletons, Cauldrons and everything else associated with the holiday – Mirajane put up earlier today. Music was playing; some guildies were dancing in front of the stage where Mira usually performs with her guitar. The song currently playing was the 'Monster Mash'. Everyone was dressed up in different costumes. Natsu was a dragon, Erza a Devil, Happy was a fish, Elfman was Frankenstein, Mirajane a princess, The Master a Leprechaun, Cana a Mummy - who obviously loves booze, as she was currently sitting down at a table glugging down her big barrel of beer - and the list goes on.

Gray looked around, looking for his little Fairy. He spotted her on the dance floor with Levy, Jet and Dory doing the Monster Mash. She was grinning like a monkey and laughing along with the others at their dance skills.

Her back was turned so Gray came up with a clever plan. He walked towards her, making sure to keep quiet. Once he was right behind her, he clamped his hand over her mouth, leaned close to her neck right under her ear and whispered,

"I want to suck you blood." In a Transylvanian accent.

Lucy almost had a heart attack, almost. She spun around – Gray already took his hand off her mouth – and stared eye-wide at the sexy vampire in front of her.

Gray was wearing an unbuttoned white dress shirt with an open black vest over the top, showing off his muscular chest and cross necklace, black (loose) skinny jeans and black combat boots. He had vampire fangs in and fake blood around his mouth and trailing down his chest. A red and black cape hung off his shoulders.

Lucy's mouth hung gaping at the handsome being in front of her, a deep blush resting on her pretty face. Gray smirked proudly at her reaction.

"Nice costume Gray, very nice." Lucy said with a flirtatious smile. She grabbed his hand and led him near the middle of the dance floor.

They danced for awhile, flirting with each other the whole time. Their friends noticed and smiled knowing the two liked each other. After awhile they were tired of dancing so Gray grabbed Lucy's hand and walked over to the refreshment table.

Once there he let go of her hand and grabbed two cups of 'Halloween Punch' – Mirajane had labelled all food and drink. She frowned at the loss of his touch. He gestured her to follow, which she did, and led the way to the guilds balcony on the second floor.

They were now resting against the rail of the balcony, taking in the fresh air.

"Enjoying the night?" Gray questioned.

"Of course, it's been so much fun, especially dancing with you." She replied smiling at him sincerely. He smiled back at her. "I didn't think you were going to come tonight." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well you and Natsu were having a fight about 'which holiday is the best' and he claimed it was Halloween because of Trick-or-Treating, and you said it was a stupid holiday, so I just assumed you wouldn't be participating tonight." Lucy said, she now had he back to Gray, she was gazing out at the town of Magnolia looking deep in thought.

Minuets passed and neither had spoken, Gray growing tired of the silence decided to break Lucy from her thoughts.

He walked behind her silently like earlier tonight. He kissed her neck and said "I've heard Fairy blood is quite delicious."

Lucy blushed ten shades of red. She turned around to face him, their faces only centimetres apart. "Oh really? Why don't you try it out then." She said in a seductive voice.

"Hmm…" Gray pondered. "As tempting as that sounds, I think I'd rather try out a Fairies kiss, they seem more delectable."

"I think that can be arranged." Lucy said before bringing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"I guess Natsu was right for once." Gray said after they broke apart for air. Lucy gave him a confused look. He chuckled and stated, "Halloween really is the best holiday." His arms were around her waist and hers around his neck.

"_You can thank me later." _His inner voice said. Gray rolled his eyes and pulled Lucy in for another kiss and they stayed in each other's arms the rest of the night.

_That kiss on Halloween sealed the deal on their relationship, and from then on they were boyfriend and girlfriend._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! Miss me?<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! :) **

**I'll probably mention another pairing soon, though I don't know... I'm a MASSIVE fan girl for this couple. **_(GrannyVic know's all about it :P)_

**Well... Review or Don't... Either way hope you enjoyed!**

**Bye for now, not forever! **_(No GrannyVic this dosn't make me sound old it makes me sound mature *nods*)_

_**Oh! By the way, I got the whole Fairy Blood tasting awesome from True Blood! Good show, you should check it out, though there's like sex and stuff so if you a youngster DON'T WATCH IT! :D**_

**-MayzieMouse ('.')**


	4. I wouldn't mind dying for someone I love

**_"Do you know the enemy? Do you know your enemy? Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey."_**

**_"The insurgency will rise. When the bloods been sacrificed. Don't be blinded by the light in your eyes. SING!"_**

**_"Well, violence is the energy, oh ay, oh ay. Well, from here to eternity, oh ay, oh ay. Well, violence is the energy, oh ay, oh ay. Well, silence is the enemy so gimme gimme revolution!"_**

**Hey guys! Sorry about the random song... Its pretty awesome right? It's by _Greenday_ and it is called _'Know Your Enemy'_... **

**Anyway, I know I haven't updated in awhile, and I have a really good excuse... I've been busy talking to GrannyVic (SkyVic), so if you're gonna blame someone, blame her :P**

**Joking.. I've been too lazy, plus I had school exams... This chapter won't be all that good... I rushed it and it was like 3am.**

**Oh well... its up to you if you wanna reply or flame.. I don't really care.. I mean I can take the shit you serve (if your flaming) ;D**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! **

**Enjoy! Smiley face :3**

* * *

><p>BAM!<p>

The guild doors were slammed open causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare. In came a roughed-up Natsu carrying a badly injured Gray on his back. Everyone quickly hopped up to help the pair.

"Bring him to the medical room NOW!" Mirajane yelled at the others. "Someone go get Wendy, tell her it's an emergency!"

"I'm right here!" Wendy said. Mirajane jumped back in shock of not noticing that Wendy was standing next to her this whole time.

"Oh…Sorry I didn't notice you…. Anyway can you heal Gray?" She asks.

"I'll try my hardest." Was Wendy's reply before running off towards the medical room.

While all the commotion was going on no one noticed Erza coming in supporting a grief-stricken Lucy. Tears were rolling out of her caramel coloured eyes. 'Its all my fault…' was heard coming from her.

"Lucy STOP blaming yourself!" Erza snapped once she placed Lucy on a chair. "You think that's going to do anything? Gray protected you because he wanted to! It's not your fault, and instead of blaming yourself you could be helping Gray!"

Lucy's eyes widened as she recalled the memory.

_~Flashback~_

_Lucy was on the ground supporting her now broken arm. Her keys lay on the other side of the field. She was helpless and the enemy was coming closer as each second passed. She couldn't yell for help, the others were busy with their own opponents._

_The enemy was now in front of her. His dark brown locks covering his forest green eyes. The sinister grin on his face grew wider as Lucy started shaking in fear. He pulled his blood covered katana off his back._

_Meanwhile Gray had just finished off his opponent. The young opponent of his lay on the floor covered in blood and ice. His dark brown eyes now lifeless and his face showed shock. Gray peered around for his teammates. Natsu was still fighting his opponent and Erza was in the same position. 'Where's Lucy?' was the only thing running through his head._

_He started to panic when he couldn't find her. That panic turned to anger and worry as he spotted Lucy shaking on the ground and a man standing in front of her with a bloodied katana pointed at her. His anger took over and he raced towards the fight not fully knowing what he was doing._

_The man's katana was now swinging down towards the girl he secretly loved. He leaped in front of Lucy taking the blow; he held a long sharp icicle in his hand that pierced into the enemy's heart. Gray now had a wound running from his left shoulder going down to his right hip. He fell back onto Lucy's lap; his eyes ran over her checking for any wounds. He didn't find anything too serious. Before he passed out he looked into Lucy's sad crying eyes with his own bright happy ones._

_He was happy she was alright._

~End of flashback~

Lucy stood up with new resolve. She was going to do anything to help Gray. Erza smiled at her and left for Fairy Hills to change out of her bloodied clothes and to treat her minor wounds.

Lucy entered the medical room. Wendy and Gray were the only ones in there. Gray was unconscious on a bed while Wendy was treating his wounds with her Sky Dragon Slayer magic. As Lucy approached Wendy turned her head away from the wound she was currently treating to look at her.

"Oh Lucy-san, what's the matter?" Wendy asked.

"Hey Wendy, umm… Is there anything you need help with?" Lucy asked, her eyes looking at the floor as if it were the most interesting this in the world.

"Ah, well you could help cool him down, he has a mild fever." Wendy replied, not wanting to pry she didn't ask anything else and went back to work.

Lucy went over to the sink and grabbed a bowl and a cloth. She filled the bowl with cold water and placed the cloth inside, soaking it completely. She then headed to the other side of Grays bed and pulled a chair up, she picked up the soaking cloth and wringed it out before placing it on Gray's forehead. Lucy dabbed the cloth repeatedly while looking at Gray's immobile face. Her expression was filled with worry and regret.

Wendy couldn't work out why her eyes held regret in them but didn't ask. She had finished healing his major wounds and was getting ready to give them some time alone. "I've finished healing him but he shouldn't wake for awhile. When he does make sure he doesn't move around too much or he'll open the wounds again. So that means absolutely NO fighting with Natsu." Wendy stated sternly even though she looked extremely tired after using a lot of her magic to heal Gray.

"Thanks Wendy… I'll make sure he doesn't doing anything he shouldn't." Lucy replied quietly, her eyes never leaving Gray.

Wendy left them alone, coming out of the room with eyes filled with worry. She then left with Charle to get some rest. Now alone Lucy grabbed Grays hand for support while she sobbed quietly. Hours passed by and eventually Lucy was found sleeping next to Gray's bed, her hand still clutching his.

It was early morning now and Lucy had awoken to the sun shining into her eyes from a nearby window. She groaned and tried to dig her head dipper into the nearby warmth. She heard a chuckle and immediately opened her eyes.

She found herself on the medical bed with Gray. Her face was snuggled into Gray's neck. She blushed a deep red. 'Wait I heard a chuckle right? Does that mean he's awake?' Lucy thought while jumping up off the bed to get a better look at Gray. She missed the warmth as soon as she was seated back on the chair next to his bed.

"That tickled Luce." Gray said. "You look cute when you blush."

He chuckled at Lucy's shocked face that somehow managed to grow redder. She leaped up off her chair and threw herself at Gray, enveloping him in a bear hug. He gladly returned the hug, but started to get worried when he felt drops of water hit his skin. "I was so worried about you." He heard Lucy whisper.

"Shh…It's okay, I'm okay…" He whispered into her ear soothingly.

They stayed in that position until Lucy stopped crying. "Why did you do it? You could have died!" Lucy said to him.

"That's the life of a mage Lucy, we could die anytime with the work we do. So I wouldn't mind dying for someone I love." He calmly said back.

"That doesn't mean I wanted you to get hurt for me though!" She said back her voice growing louder. She didn't take notice of his words until a few seconds past. Her eyes grew wide and she grew as red as a ripe tomato.

She hugged him tighter. "I love you too…" She whispered to him. He kissed the top of her head with a sincere smile on his face. "…and you're right, with the work we do we could die at anytime…" Grays face grew into a confused one. He was about to reply but Lucy spoke before he got the chance.

Lucy's face was hovering above his, she was looking deeply into his onyx coloured eyes. "…So I'm going to love you like it's the last night on earth." She said as she gave him a cheeky smile and kissed him passionately on the lips. They didn't feel fireworks or anything like that when they kissed… No they felt like they were complete, like they found their other half and that they could now survive through everything as long as they had each other. They were in love, truly in love.

They broke apart and Lucy got up to lock the door so no one would interrupt them. She then walked back to the bed and leaped on Gray, pulling into another passionate kiss. It was a lustful night and luckily for them even with all their 'moving around' Grays wounds didn't reopen.

They were found the next morning in each other's arms thankfully covered by a blanket because they were fully naked from last night's dirty deeds.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Is is still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking, as your sliding off your dress?"<em>**

**_"Then think of what you did. And how I hope to god he was worth it. When the lights are dim and your heart is racing, as your fingers touch your skin."_**

**_"I got more wit, a better kiss, hotter touch, a better fuck, then any boy you'll ever meet. Sweetie you had me."_**

**Hi again! Miss me?**

**Well I dicided to be more random (yes, its possible) and add another song at the end of this 'oh-so-lovely' chapter!**

**Now this song I think goes with the ending.. Get me? ^^**

**It's by _Panic! At The Disco_ and it is called _'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off'_... I know right, this song has a very long name! ;D**

**Well, flame or review or don't do anything at all! I hope you enjoyed my little darlings (No I'm not a pedo, although that might have made me sound like one, I'm actually probably younger then most of you reading this!)**

**Oh! By the way, I was thinking of the song mentioned above when I wrote the ending, I was like 'Might as well mention they had sex...'** - Also if you are GrannyVic (SkyVic) and you are currently reading this, this was the song I was listening to before that dream I had about a very sexy ice alchemist! HAHA!

**Catch you on the flip side! Peace! **

**-.-' wow I'm so cool...**

**-MayzieMouse ('.')**


	5. When out rowing

**_"You make me feel out of my element, like I'm drifting out to the sea. Like the tides pullin' me in deeper, makin' it harder to breathe. _****_We cannot deny, how we feel inside, we cannot deny. _****_Were you right, was I wrong. Were you weak, was I strong. Both of us broken, caught in a moment. We lived and we loved, and we hurt and we jumped. But the planets all aligned, when you looked into my eyes. And just like that, the chemicals react, the chemicals react."_**

**Yo! I've offically taken a liking to adding random songs at the begining and ending of each chapter! YAY! :D**

**This was called _Chemicals React_ by _ALY & AJ_. So this song had nothing to do with the story, I was just randomly listening to it! **

**Ah, here's another one-shot by yours truly! I just wanted to say a MASSIVE THANK YOU to all the reviews I have received so far! Also like I said in the summary of this... umm... collection I can do other pairings, so if you'd like me to write a story for a different pairing then tell me the pairing, and the genre and I'll try and come up with something! Though I have some conditions, ABSOLUTELY NO GRAYxJUVIA! I hate the pairing, so please don't request it, 'cause you'll just be wasting both of our time and I'll probably throw a hissy-fit and end up complaining to GrannyVic (SkyVic).**

**Anyway, now that that's out of the way... I OWN DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Enjoy my pretties! :3**

* * *

><p>"Keep rowing!" Erza yelled.<p>

Team Natsu were currently on a small sail boat, they had recently chosen a job that requires them to steal a magical artefact from a sanctuary on an island across a giant lake, hence the boat, but sadly for them the wind had died down and they now had to row all the way back to the mainland. It was a stealth mission, they were meant to act like tourists who rowed across to the island for some 'sightseeing', when they were really gathering information about the security of the artefact before stealing it and returning it to the client. Though that all when up in flames as soon as Gray decided beat up one of the guards for hitting on Lucy.

_~Flashback~_

_The group were currently inside the sanctuary looking around. The artefact they were meant to steal was a few metres away from them. They looked around at the security, there were four guards surrounding the artefact and two on each exit. One of the guards was approaching Lucy who was standing beside Gray, the guard was tall and well-built, he had red hair styled into a Mohawk and dark brown eyes, he had a pair of sunglasses resting atop his head and two earrings on his left ear._

_The man was now standing in front of Lucy; he ran his hand down her arm, ignoring Gray who was currently fuming beside her. "Hey cutie, your body is a wonderland and I wanna be Alice." He said in a deep husky voice, a sexy smirk was planted on his face._

_Lucy stood there unaffected. She already had a man who gets to explore her 'wonderland' and he was standing right beside her looking like he was about to rip this man's head off._

"_How about you just stay away from her you disgusting bastard?" Gray spat, his dark eyes aflame with the fires of hell, he was beyond furious with the man who was trying to flirt with HIS girlfriend._

_The guard on the other hand just smirked at him, "What didn't your parents ever teach you how to share?" _

'_Oh hell no!' Gray thought as he put his hand on top of the other getting ready to fire his magic. "Ice Make: Cannon!" Gray shouts, shooting 'Alice' across the room and into the artefact, smashing it to pieces._

"_Oi Stripper! You just destroyed the artefact!" Natsu yelled._

_Gray just shrugs and wraps his hand around Lucy's waist possessively before walking back towards the boat. "Come on, let's get out of here." _

~End of Flashback~

"Hurry! They're coming!" Erza screamed, not only did they destroy the item they were meant to steal but now they were about to get caught.

"Dammit Lucy, stop squirming on my lap!" Gray said, feeling blood rushing south as Lucy rubbed against his lower regions while rowing as fast as she could as to not be sliced by Erza's swords. They had to sit on each other's laps because they decided to get the smaller boat to save money.

"Huh, did I do something wrong Gray?" Lucy asked innocently, looking at Gray with a cheeky grin without stopping her rowing motion.

Not being able to hold back his sexual urge, Gray dived for Lucy's lips. Surprised at first Lucy stopped rowing, allowing Gray to pick her up and turn her around to face him. They then started their steamy make out session, forgetting they were still being chased.

Erza shoved them over so she could grab both paddles and started rowing as fast as she could. Natsu was on the ground withering in pain from his motion sickness, Happy sitting beside him was covering his mouth with his paw whilst snickering "They liiiikkkeee each other." He received a grunt meaning 'No duh' from Natsu.

As soon as the boat finally reached the docks, Gray picked Lucy up bridal style and carried her towards their inn room, never separating from their lip lock.

Erza picked up Natsu and walked towards their separate rooms across from the couple who were now making love. They heard moans and screams of pleasure as they passed the lovers door. "I am _never_ going rowing with those two again." Erza seethed as she dumped Natsu on his bed and headed to her own.

She got no sleep that night; no one could with all the noise coming from across the hall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I can't get you outta my mind, with the way you walk, the way you walk, the way you walk. Baby you should be a sign, the way you make me stop. 'Cause some like fast and some like slow, ladies come and ladies go. Hit the tell and let's just show, 'cause I wan't you to know... <strong>_**_Girl I gotta go! I'm finished with the show. If you wanna **** me, I won't say no! Touchin' on my ****, while I'm touchin' on your ****. You know that we are gonna ****, 'Cause I don't give a ****!"_**

**Hey there, I'm glad I brought my Library Card, 'cause I'm checking you out! ;)**

**Well, I actually was listening to this song when I wrote one part of the story. Its a very 'naughty' song ain't it? It's called _Touching On My_ by _3oh!3_.**

**There's a really good GraLu video on You Tube that goes to this song, and I'm sure GrannyVic will back me up on that! 'Cause it was fucking AWESOME! :D **_Haha, if you are GrannyVic then you are allowed to read this text, if not please shove off! :) Didn't we like watch that video 10 times? Or something? I mean obviously we were allowed to, 'cause we have permits but DAYUM wasn't Gray sexxay in the video? God gifted him well, eh? Well not god more like Mashima Hiro... Don't you wish Gray was real? I mean that would be so FUCKING AWESOME, I'd be his personal stalker, 'cause you can't really stalk a manga/anime character, I've tried... -.-'_

**Link to video: (Obviously delete the spaces)**

**www. you tube .com/watch?v=y2IqnJap4vk&playnext=1&list=PLE6E806DB935C83F8 **

**Anyway you know the deal, feel free to review, flame or just read and leave! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of 'Thanks For The Memories' by yours truly, May! :P**

**Goodbye Cuties! :3**

**-MayzieMouse ('.')**


	6. It's Not What You Think

**'It's not what you think'**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"If your life is so damn comfortable, then why do you complain? A reflection in the alcohol you're pouring down the drain. Just because you pain a picture doesn't mean it fits the frame. This is my West Coast intervention and I'm getting on that plane.<em>**

**_When all of your mistakes, are keeping you awake._**

**_You can't disguise a heart while it's breaking. Yeah, you hide behind the smile you're faking. It's all about the chance you're taking. Oh, and you know that you're making."_**

**You're Making It Come Alive - My Favourite Highway**

_One of my favourite songs. It is amazing. The meaning and words are awesome and the tune is catchy. Check it out or die :)_

* * *

><p>The bed shook, occasionally banging against the bedroom wall. <em>Groans<em> and _sighs_ were released from both teens. _Screams_ of frustration were echoed throughout the house.

"Lucy!" A black haired teen groaned. He was clad only in his boxers, his other clothing scattered around the room. His hands were raking through his hair in frustration and exhaustion.

"Ah! Gray! Come on!" The blonde girl, Lucy screeched. Her jean shorts were amongst his clothes and her top was long since gone. Her hands were to her chest, a _pleading_ look in her eyes.

Gray let out a long sigh. How did it turn out like this? It was completely and utterly normal when Lucy first arrived. So how the _fuck_ did it end up like _this_? This has never happened before!

She came over to do homework – _normal._

He made them something to eat – _normal._

They worked on some questions, finishing them with ease – _normal._

Natsu came down to annoy them – _normal._

The two brothers got into an argument – _normal._

Lucy broke it up after going all mini-Erza – _normal._

Then…_this_.

How did this come from all that normal?

They had never – _never_ – gone astray from their routine of 'weekend study group'. And her constant groans and pleading were getting to him. He was growing weary of this, she needed to stop.

If his parents happened to walk in on them, they wouldn't be pleased. His room was a mess. Paper and books were strewn across the room. Bed sheets were scattered on the floor along with clothes.

Her hair was tangled, out of its usual up-do. Her bare legs were twisting here and there, sometimes tangling with his.

His hair was more unruly than normal. Occasionally being yanked by the blonde girl.

"Please!" She begged, her eyes glazed and pleading.

Gray grimaced. He couldn't say no, but he just wanted all of this to stop.

"No!" He rejected and received a pained look.

"Please!"

"No!"

"But Gray-"

"No means _no_!" He repeated. He was getting tired of this. She had to stop before he gives in. He really didn't want to take responsibility.

"Gray!" She screeched and grasped his tense shoulders. He eased them, feeling her nails digging into his skin.

"Ah!" He cried and ripped her hands off his shoulders. "S-stop! I know you want to, b-but…" The guilt was killing him! So what if she really wants to go! She didn't have to grovel because he refused.

"Please…" She looked ready to cry.

"Argh! Fine!" He gave in, letting the sulking blonde win. "We'll go to the arcade then! But I'm not taking responsibility if you decide to go agro because someone supposedly cheated!" He mumbled angrily, recalling the last time they were at the arcade. The poor guy who challenged her ended up with a broken arm.

Lucy let out a cry of joy as she jumped off his bed and did a little jig in his oversized shirt and basketball shorts – which she demanded to wear when they started studying.

"Would you shut up! Now get out of my clothes and let's go!" Gray groaned as he hopped off his comfy bed. He'd rather stay at home, but no, the evil little blonde has to get her way.

"Well maybe you should put your clothes on." Lucy informed her best friend while fixing her hair – how it got this mess, she didn't know. He gave a little shriek before cursing his stripping habit and putting on his discarded clothes.

"Alright! Let's go!" Lucy screamed with a fist pump before racing downstairs. How you could get so excited over an arcade was a mystery to Gray.

He casually made his way out of his bedroom. The door to the room next to him creeping open as he did so. Natsu popped his head out, a disgusted look on his face.

"What?" Gray questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I can't believe you…with Luce. You disgust me…and while I was in the house too. Have you no decency?" The pinkette glared, a light blush adorning his cheeks.

Gray looked at him in confusion. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "WE WERE NOT!"

Natsu's glare hardened. "You were too! I heard it all! At least do it at her house or something!"

"SHE WAS JUST ASKING TO GO TO THE ARCADE!" Gray yelled. His face flustered from the thought of doing _that_.

"LIES!" Natsu slammed his door, ending the conversation about such indecent acts.

"IT'S THE TRUTH!" Gray pleaded. What if his brother spread it around school? He groaned as he trudged down the stairs and out the door to the happy-go-lucky Lucy.

* * *

><p>They were now in front of the arcade, the sliding doors opened and the challenge began. Every time the two came here they had a challenge of 'Who Can Win The Most Games', and even though Gray didn't want to be here, he wasn't about to lose to a girl, again. "I'm gonna win this time!" Gray said, getting pumped up. "We'll see about that… I'm choosing first! Let's go!" Lucy exclaimed, throwing her fist in the air.<p>

The first game they played was a shooting one, it was the zombie apocalypse and you had to kill to survive. Lucy won the game; though that wasn't a surprise as she was a pro at it. Gray chose a car racing game next and kicked Lucy's ass, winning by a whole lap. Getting over the depression from losing Lucy chose the next game. Many games passed; mini-bowling, pinball, more shooting, more racing, so on so forth. It was Gray's turn to choose and so far Lucy was winning by one. They approached the chosen game; Guitar Hero.

"Crap! I suck at this game." Lucy mumbled under her breath. They picked up their guitars and Gray chose the song. 'Assassin' by Muse started playing and the screen lit up as the notes rolled down. Gray knew Lucy wasn't good at this game but that didn't stop him from choosing a hard song, he needed to hone his skills. The song came to an end and it was _extremely_ clear who the winner was. "Argh! This game sucks anyway!" Lucy said as she violently put her guitar back in place. Gray laughed as he put his guitar back as well and followed after Lucy.

They came to a stop in front of the last game for the competition. "Dance, Dance Revolution?" Gray raised an eyebrow. "You know we're rather evenly matched at this game…" Lucy ignored him and got up on the dance platform, Gray following her lead. She stretched and jumped up and down getting her blood pumping. She turned to Gray and said with a smirk, "I know that, I want a challenge. I'm sick of constantly winning our competitions so easily." Gray chuckled and shook his head.

Lucy scrolled through the song choices and finally picked one; 'Midnight Frankenstein'. The beat started up and the two got ready for their ultimate showdown. Two minutes passed and the song was finally over, Gray and Lucy were puffing after jumping around so much. The screen changed and revealed the verdict.

**WINNER - PLAYER 1!**

Lucy let out an overjoyed scream. She started jumping up and down, poking her tongue out at Gray while laughing. Gray just scowled; his pride just blew up in his face as he lost to his best friend yet again. "Now for the prize, I can get whatever I want." Lucy smirked at Gray as the two walked out of the arcade. "Heh, you probably cheated…" Gray said arrogantly, refusing to believe she won. "Whatever sore loser! I want some ice-cream!" Lucy smiled as she took his hand and ran off to the ice-cream parlour.

Gray smiled as he ran beside the blonde. Yes, he did say he'd rather stay home, but opinions change. He was glad he was dragged down here by his energetic friend, even if he did lose to her once again. Seeing her smile made up for it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"He senses something, call it desperation. Another dollar, another day. And if she had the proper words to say, she would tell him. But she'd have nothing left to sell him.<em>**

**_Say what you mean, tell me I'm right. And let the sun rain down on me. Give me a sign, I want to believe._**

**_Whoa, Mona Lisa. You're guaranteed to run this town. Whoa, Mona Lisa. I'd pay to see you frown."_**

**The Ballad Of Mona Lisa - Panic! At The Disco**

_This is honestly one of my favourite songs - ever! I will you to look it up. It is so awesome and catchy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I told you it's not what you think.<strong>_

**_I took the arcade scene from a story I was working on. Never ended up finishing it. Obviously there are some adjustments and everything else other then the arcade scene was just a random idea._**

**_Don't know why I decided to tell you that. Oh well._**

**_Expect more one-shots soon. And maybe a story. Dunno when I'll end up publishing the first few chapters of my Zombie Apocalypse story. I will eventually though._**

**Less than three,**

**May x**


End file.
